


Never Be So Insignificant

by Magpythe



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Birds, Gen, Shapeshifting, overprotective Saguru, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpythe/pseuds/Magpythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saguru doesn't approve of Kaito's antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be So Insignificant

Of all the things the magician could choose to turn into, Saguru would expect him to choose a dove, or perhaps a starling. The bird perched delicately on his hand is neither of these things--a thrush, black feathered back, sleek and glinting blue in the clouded light, petering out in spots into smooth white just barely visible below the wing. He knows these birds; he’s hunted them down with Watson before. He turns his hand, watching the thrush counterbalance, wing flaps quick and head ducked. It calls forth memories of similar birds pinned and struggling against the talons hooked into their beaks-- He stops moving his hand, holds very still. He’s grateful as the seemingly frantic moments cease. The large round eye looking up at him questioningly is far more blue than any real thrush’s would be, exhibiting a human-like intelligence somehow. Gently, he draws the shape-shifter in close to his chest, other hand coming up to cup around the small entity’s body. Kaito should not be exposed like this--he shouldn’t be in this sort of form to begin with. To become something he’s so often hunted down… The brief whistling trill Kaito lets out only worsens the feeling.

“Idiot.” Saguru whispers chidingly, looking down at the cradled thrush. He has no right to look so helpless. “Change into something else--have you ever even _tried_ to be a raptor of some sort?” The slew of chirps and whistles belies Kaito’s annoyance at being told what to do, undoubtedly. Saguru merely quirks a brow at the tiny creature. “You mean to say that you can’t?”

That has an instant effect, the small form in his arms shifting and growing, and Saguru has to hold his arm back out from his chest, unsure exactly what Kaito is turning into. The form settles at twice the size of watson, surprisingly; the talons dig just a touch painfully into the skin beneath his sleeve. Saguru scarcely has time to take in the new creature before it lets out a startlingly eloquent scream. The pitch is higher than Watson’s, and he finds it grating to the ears. He hasn’t actually seen one of these _up close_ before; none of the falconers he’s known has had one. With the recollection of the bird’s name comes wry amusement. 

“It figures you would turn this into a pun.” A black kite for one Kuroba Kaito...He does like this, perhaps a tad too much--as nice as it might be to hunt with Kaito, he doubts the pacifist would share in his excitement. 


End file.
